


All We Seem To Do Is Talk About Sex

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just can't seem to wait until Nick gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Seem To Do Is Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Sex' by The 1975.

He's just barely begun recounting a story to Finchy on air when he gets the text. Normally he would just glance down at his phone to make sure it wasn't an emergency, then continue on with whatever he's talking about.

But since the text only consists of two words, it shows up in its entirety on his lock screen and Nick froze halfway through a word.

_Sex, yeah?_

Nick knows that Louis knows he's on the radio right now. He _knows_ better than to text him such things while he's on the radio. Nick's sure Louis knows a lot of things but chooses to ignore them all the time.

"Something wrong, Grimmy?" Nick's head snaps up so quickly that he nearly collides with his microphone, sending both Finchy and Fiona into fits of laughter.

"Yeah- No-" Nick laughed nervously and swallowed hard as he locked the screen of the phone without answering it. "Sorry, where was I?"

Nick continued to ignore Louis' text until he was able to put on a song and turn away from the others. He typed out his response as quickly as he could, cursing Louis in his head (and almost in the text) before pressing send.

_I'm sorry, is that supposed to be an invitation?_

_It's whatever you want it to be._

Nick tried not to laugh, clasping his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound as he read Louis' response.

_Cheeky. You know I won't be back for ages._

_Guess I'll have to keep myself busy til then._

Nick groaned under his breath, sliding his chair closer to the desk to hide his lower half so he could adjust himself without anyone seeing. As if Louis knew what he'd just done, another text came through.

_Just in case you forget ;)_

Along with it came a picture that nearly made Nick drop his phone altogether. He gritted his teeth as he put his phone back on the desk, screen down, and turned back to Fiona and Finchy and tried to forget the fact that he'd just received a picture of Louis Tomlinson's dick.

Not that he really _wanted_ to forget, but he still had two hours of The Breakfast Show left and he'd prefer not to have to hide an erection the whole time.

*

He'd only just made it through the front door of his flat when he heard Louis' moaning coming from his bedroom. Nick rolled his eyes, muttering about the indecency of popstars nowadays as he set his things down and took off his coat.

He took his shoes off, saying a quick hello to Puppy before he made his way towards his bedroom. The door was left open just a crack, and Nick lightly pushed it open to see Louis on his knees in the middle of the bed.

"Started without me, then?" Nick said in an amused tone as he stepped through the door, closing it behind him.

Louis looked up, his face flushed and sweaty. His eyes were dark with lust and he smirked at Nick as he pushed his own fingers deeper inside himself.

"Couldn't-" Louis groaned, "-wait."

"I see that." Nick sauntered forward, sliding his fingers into Louis' hair and tipping his head back roughly. Louis gasped, dropping his mouth open and teasing his tongue against his lips as he stared up at Nick hungrily.

Nick leaned down and bit Louis' bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before sealing their lips together and shoving his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis moaned, eagerly kissing Nick back as if it were the last thing he'd ever do.

"You know," Nick said as he pulled away, yanking on Louis' hair again and smirking when he yelped, "this is one of my favorite parts. Can't believe you did it without me." He pulled on Louis' arm, forcing his fingers out of him and relishing in the whimper that fell from his lips at the loss of contact.

"Couldn't help it," Louis replied breathlessly, but the cheeky tone of his voice was impossible to miss as he smirked up at Nick. "I got bored."

"Well, I've got something to occupy your time, haven't I?" He darted his eyes down to his jeans and Louis' followed, his smirk growing wider as he saw Nick's erection straining against the zipper.

Louis pulled Nick's jeans open and down as fast as he could, trying to lean forward to mouth at the fabric of his pants where his cock was still trapped. Nick kept a tight grip on his hair, preventing Louis from doing just that.

"All the way, love," he grunted, closing his eyes as Louis pulled his pants midway down his thigh and wrapped both of his hands around the base of Nick's cock.

Nick opened his eyes again to see Louis staring up at him, his mouth practically watering at the sight. He loosened his grip on Louis' hair, allowing him to go forward and sink his mouth down over Nick's cock.

"That's it," he moaned, thrusting his hips forward to fuck Louis' mouth just the way he knew Louis liked.

Nick preferred when he didn't have to worry about Louis having the full range of his voice, because he _really_ loved fucking Louis' throat. And with the way Louis moaned around him, Nick knew he loved it just as much.

He almost lost himself in the feeling of Louis' mouth wrapped around him, but he didn't want to have this all be over that soon. He looked down at Louis and grinned, thinking _it'd be a shame to let his boredom go to waste_.

Nick tightened his grip on Louis' hair and forcefully pulled him back, groaning as Louis kept his hands on him. He had to bat his hands away so he could pull Louis up far enough that he could kiss him properly.

Louis tried to touch Nick again, and he retaliated by slapping Louis' hands. After another try, Nick spanked Louis and smirked against his mouth.

"Am I going to have to tie you up again?"

Louis grinned. "Maybe."

"Such a naughty popstar you are." Nick kissed him again, bringing his hand down to spank Louis again before he pulled away. "Turn around."

Louis did as he was told, propping himself up on his hands and knees to put himself on display for Nick. He inhaled sharply as Nick ran a hand up Louis' spine, dragging his fingernails back down a moment later.

Nick pushed in two of his fingers without warning, causing Louis to cry out as he started scissoring them quickly. He was met with almost no resistance, and he found Louis' prostate immediately and made sure to press his fingers against it as hard as he could.

Louis nearly collapsed forward on the bed, his arms were already shaking so much. Nick chuckled, pressing a kiss to the small of Louis' back as he pulled his fingers out. He stroked himself a few times before lining up with Louis' entrance, gripping his hips as he pushed forward.

Nick loved the way Louis shamelessly pushed his hips back against him, so eager to have him fully inside. He moaned, rocking into Louis in a slow rhythm at first just to tease. Louis started to whine and grumble at Nick to get on with it, which just made Nick laugh.

"So impatient today," he mused as he started thrusting in faster, each one met with a gasp or moan from Louis.

"Just fuck me," Louis groaned. Nick pressed his hips against Louis' backside, leaning forward to cover his back and put his lips to Louis' ear.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" he murmured, sending a shiver throughout Louis' body. "Couldn't wait for me to get home and fuck you."

"N-No," Louis grunted back, "I couldn't."

"What'd you do?" Nick asked as he worked his hips against Louis in a tight circle, brushing over Louis' prostate.

"I-" Louis inhaled sharply, " _fuck_ , I- I jerked off while listening to your show."

"Yeah, bet you did." Louis could feel Nick's smirk against his neck. "Then what?"

"Then I t-texted you." Louis groaned and reached his hand down to grab himself, but Nick smacked his hand away.

"None of that," he chastised. "You'll come from my cock, won't you?"

"Y-Yeah," Louis moaned. "Fuck, yeah I will."

"Keep going, Lou-" Nick groaned as he pushed himself back up and started fucking Louis harder. "What'd you do then?"

"I-I came so hard-" Louis kept pausing to moan and Nick closed his eyes to imagine Louis alone in his bed. The thought alone made him want to make Louis come that hard again, and he tightened his grip on Louis' hips. "Didn't want to stop."

"You didn't, did you? You probably kept going and made yourself come again, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, _fuck_ Nick…"

"Naughty," Nick teased, though it lost much of its edge with his breathless voice. "Bet you're already aching to come again, yeah?"

"Yeah, Nick, c'mon _please_ ," Louis begged. "Make me come."

Nick didn't answer, pulling out and slamming back into Louis so hard that Louis saw stars behind his eyelids. He cried out, begging for Nick to do it again and again. Louis kept yelling and moaning until he was suddenly coming, spilling all over the sheets beneath him.

It only took a few more thrusts before Nick was coming too, Louis clenching all around him and causing his vision to blur as he kept fucking into Louis as he rode out his orgasm.

Nick slowly pulled out of Louis, chuckling lightly as the smaller boy collapsed onto the bed beneath him, apparently not caring that he was lying in his own come. Nick laid down next to him, too exhausted to even think about cleaning up just then.

"Satisfied?" he asked with a breathy chuckle. Louis turned his head and smirked.

"For now, yeah."

Nick rolled his eyes. "No more dick pics while I'm on the air, yeah?"

"Fine," Louis huffed. "Next time I'll just show up at the studio and suck your dick while you're on the air."

"You do that."

"Don't tempt me, Grimshaw, I'll-"

Nick rolled over and kissed him quiet, very carefully avoiding the wet spots on the bed.

"You're changing my fucking sheets."

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling down into the pillow. "Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
